


Second Chance

by colfhummel



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colfhummel/pseuds/colfhummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt confesses something. Takes place a couple of weeks after 6x08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to S. for beta reading! <3

"Okay, what’s the matter?”

Kurt raises his eyebrows at Blaine. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been sort of gloomy all day, honey. Don’t think I didn’t notice,” Blaine replies in a soft tone.

Kurt blinks for a moment before he turns his head away, gaze fixed back on the TV. He swallows, fidgeting with his hands. “You’ll get mad.”

Blaine looks surprised at that but manages a warm smile. “Try me.”

Kurt sighs and leans back against the couch, still refusing to make eye contact. He runs a finger over the silver ring on his right hand. His wedding ring. “It’s - I’ll sound like a ungrateful jerk.”

Blaine’s brows furrow as a worrisome expression washes over his face. “Kurt...what is going on?”

Kurt inhales, closing his eyes before finally looking at his husband. He’s still playing with the ring on his finger. “I love you, Blaine.” 

Blaine blinks, face now twisting even more with concern. Kurt’s eyes are glassy. 

“Oh god, you - ...you regret the wedding.”

Kurt’s eyes grow wide at that. “Oh my god, no!” he gasps out, staring at Blaine with an appalled look. “I _do not_ regret our wedding.”

Blaine visibly relaxes at that even though his expression remains doubtful. “Then what is it? Are you unhappy?”

“No,” Kurt immediately replies, eyes now even more wet. He smiles warmly as he reaches out to place his hand on top of Blaine’s. “I’m happy. Like I said...it’s going to make me sound like a jerk but I...” he pauses, biting his lip.

Blaine takes Kurt’s hand in his, his thumb gently caressing over Kurt’s knuckles. “You won’t. What is it?”

“You know I’ve been planning my wedding since I was a little kid, right?”

“Oh.” Blaine’s mouth drops open. A look of understanding flashes up in his eyes. “You wish you could’ve planned our wedding. Is that it?”

Kurt manages a weak smile, pressing his lips together and nods. “I know it’s stupid,” he says, voice so soft and vulnerable in that moment that Blaine just has to bring Kurt’s hand up to his lips and place the gentlest kiss there. 

“That’s making you so upset then?” 

Kurt nods again, sniffling a little as he quickly blinks away a few tears. Then, he shakes his head and huffs out a small laugh. “Oh god, I’m _pathetic_.” 

Blaine pulls him in against his chest, still holding Kurt’s hand in his. “No, you aren’t,” he says almost firmly, pressing his lips against Kurt’s temple. “I understand you.”

Kurt sniffles again, snuggling up against his husband’s chest. “Really?”

“Really,” Blaine confirms.

“It’s just,” Kurt sighs, lifting his chin to look up at Blaine. “I loved our wedding. It was the happiest day of my life but...I’ve been planning my dream wedding since I was four or five. Right after I saw my first Disney movie. I wanted it all. Gosh, I even wanted to wear a veil and a dress - that changed over the years, by the way.”

They both giggle at that. 

“I had it all in my head. I knew exactly what I wanted.  The suits we’d wear up to the flower arrangements, the location, the food or the music - and of course there would’ve been doves and glitter. So much glitter.”

“Well, I’m not too sad about there not being any glitter involved, to be honest,” Blaine throws in, chuckling as he presses another kiss against Kurt’s head. 

Kurt snorts and grins, skin around his eyes crinkling up. “It’s just, I - I know this sounds stupid but that was something I never thought I’d have. As a kid, I mean. I loved planning my wedding back then even though I was sure...I’d never experience it.”

For a moment they’re both silent. Blaine just holds Kurt close.

“And then, things changed, Blaine. Marrying you actually became a possibility. Maybe not right here in Ohio, but in more and more states...and when we were living in New York and after the proposal and - I had it all planned already, Blaine. It was perfect.”

Blaine brings their intertwined hands to his chest, placing it right above his heart. “You know what?”

Kurt looks up at him, his gaze open and curious. 

“Our wedding might not have been perfect, or nothing like you’d planned. But what matters is that we’re happy now, right?”

Kurt’s lips spread into a smile. “Yeah, you’re right. Sorry I was being selfish -”

“Stop,” Blaine interrupts him softly, squeezing Kurt’s hand. “Let me talk.”

Kurt blinks, mouth hanging open. “Oh, okay.”

Blaine smiles. “What I wanted to say was, that the most important thing is that we’re happy. _But_ it’s also important that Kurt Hummel gets the wedding of his dreams.”

“What do you mean?” Kurt asks, squinting his eyes. “We’re already married, Blaine.”

Blaine grins. “So? Does that mean we can’t celebrate our first-year anniversary with a great ceremony? Organized by the most talented wedding planner of our time?”

Kurt just stares up at him, processing the words before his lips split into a wide smile. With a small squeal he jumps up, turning around and throwing his arms around Blaine’s neck.

“Oof - ” Blaine huffs out from the unexpected tackle before wrapping his arms around Kurt’s middle. “So, I guess you’re up for that?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Kurt exclaims, tears now springing in the corners of his eyes again. He leans back and cups Blaine’s face and kisses him hard on the mouth. “Thank you,” he whispers before kissing him again. “So, it’ll be like a real wedding?”

Blaine smiles. “Yes, just like the one you’ve always wanted.”


End file.
